In communication systems there are a number of limited resources, such as processing power, memory, bandwidth, etc. A station in a wireless system will often receive one or more opportunities to access a channel or transmit data over a channel. These opportunities to access a channel are also valuable resources, and should be used appropriately. Systems should make the best possible use of each channel access. A technique is desirable to effectively use available transmit opportunities.